The War Between One
by M4xwell
Summary: A terrorist group devises a plan to fight Canterlot and soon after War between the two groups occur. Whilst thats happening, a young foal is born and must find a way to live in his war-torn society and stop the fighting between the two. Please R&R.


**The War Between One**

By: M4xwell

**_A/N: This is my first fan-fiction story I have written. Please R&R. Have fun!_**

**Prologue**

**The Spark that Started the Flame**

It was a quiet day in Canterlot. The Pegasi in the sky were clearing up the blissful day, allowing the Earth Ponies to gather up and harvest the crops in the farmlands. The foyer of the city was lined with rows of exquisite bazaars and fancy, architectural buildings. Inside the street ways were ponies of all types strolling though the city, conversing on trivial topics while eating pasties from the bakeries or drinking refined wine from the vineyards. Most of them were clothed of elegant gowns and tasteful wear. These ponies were always smiling, looking at their money and their power with it.

Even though the ponies walking were rather luxurious, that wasn't the majority of the city. Outside the city were tons of settlements and homes to now segregated portions of ponies. They too were happy, working in the hot sun while still giving some time for fun and games with other friends.

The Unicorns here were in charge of bringing the water to the crops when it overflowed from the clouds and to rid of disasters. The Pegasus helped the Earth Ponies and Unicorns by giving them rain and sunshine for nourishment and life. And finally, the Earth Ponies picked up the food and crops and distributed them to all. Life in Equestria was all dandy with hardships, until 'they' came.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 500 years ago, way before the Elements of Harmony ceased to exist, when they came. A group of Unicorns, clocked in black, were huddling in the edge of the Everfree Forest, watching the other ponies in disgust. They looked for what seemed like ah hour until one of them broke the silence.<p>

"What is the plan, Blade?" The first one asked with a bitter voice.

"The same as it has been for months now. We wait." He replies back, showing a coy grin out of the hoods.

"We wait for what?" The final elder asked, looking at the other two. The two give him a scowl and he stops questioning, hiding his face.

"Oh, come on! Lighten up Plier." Blade says with comfort.

"You two always try to fuck me over, right?" He replies back, laughing. The other two began to chuckle then turned into laughter. "Wire and Blade, like a dynamic duo."

"Don't take yourself out of this Plier. You're with us too!" Wire replied with tears of laughter on his face.

Time passed as they finally stopped laughing, now their voices changing into a state of seriousness. The walked back to the Forest to a small village. Men, women, and even small children stopped and bowed at the elders. Silence overcame in village for what it seemed like minutes on a peaceful sanctuary. Eventually one of the elders began to talk.

"We will fight in Five months." Blade finally said. The other two were shocked as well as the village at what he said. They quickly recovered, most of them still puzzled but also determined. "Our ancestors Our men were tortured and killed at the sight of The Princesses, but they didn't try to help us. No, they allowed it and our ancestors were brutally murdered, especially..." He stops, choking on the few remaining words with tears in his eyes.

He continued. "Never mind. After that they plotted revenge on them. Their time passed as years went out of them and their bodies finally met the ground and bebop come one with them. Back then they had fifty men, only five survived. Now, over five hundred spirits are with us now. Their hearts were filled with hatred of Canterlot and pain. This is not a war but a grudge attack, maybe even a massacre. We are not terrorists, we are Rebels!" He yells at the village, raising his hoof up to the air. Immediately the while village roared with yells of praise and cheers of shear anger.

"Quiet down! He is not finished." Wire shouts at the rambunctious crowd. They slowly calmed down and began to once again stand still it silence, the only noise proclaiming is the wind of the air hitting the trees softly.

"When the time comes, we will fight. But before we start this accursed war once again, we must 'make our mark'." At that moment everyone began to look at each other, confused. The elders life their hands up and silence came about once again.

"In time we will go. Listen to what I say well and accept or forever be a _quiet adversary _to us: We will go outside the Canterlot walls to the outside towns. Then, we kill. We murder all stallions and mares oppressed in this wretched town. Canterlot shall be forever painted in the masks of blood and depression. We shall get our revenge." Everyone was shocked to hear this, some even began to go against him.

"Why kill the innocent stallions and mares and not the guards..." A stallion, silver bodied with a coal-black mane and the cutie mark of a Coal ore responded.

"Because they killed the innocent. So in response, why not return the favor? The foals and the fillies are a different story but if you're brutal enough go at 'em too." He replies, with edginess. "I thought you would know better, Axcoal. But, I can see that sometimes the older ones forget." At this time Blade went down and took off his cloak, revealing an apricot unicorn with a spiky orange mane. Near his flank was a cutie mark that was two swords crossed in black. He walks to Axcoal and pulls out a dagger. Axcoal, scared, tries to use his magic but gets immobilized by Blade first. He stood there now, paralyzed in fear and anxiousness by Blade's impulsive moments.

Blade was now inches length away from his face and the dagger was pressed sharply on his throat, just teasing him. Axcoal began to tear up, hoping he wouldn't die, eventually he began to sob. Blade walked closer to him, up to his ear now, and began to whisper. "You are so weak sometimes. Your voice can boom to the heavens yet when you are with me, you shrivel up to a bug. Pathetic." He looks into Blade's eyes as if he was going to die. Instead, Blade chuckled lowly and told him, "Yet loyal and brave. You are indeed a Rebel!" He lowers the dagger onto the ground and drops Axcoal from his immobilization and walked again to him, patting him on the back.

"Don't ever talk back to me, again." Blade finally ended his conversation with Ax and walked back to the hill with Wire and Plier, now uncloaked. Wire was a silver unicorn with an iron and cobalt mane while Plier was a olive green unicorn with an iron and cobalt mane too. Wire had the cutie mark of entangled barbed wire while Plier's was his name. They both began to look about the crown, searching for suspicious foals or ponies who would squeal. They searched with scrutiny while everyone else began to converse quietly within the group, until they stopped looking and found him. He was a little light-green foal with a green mane but blank in his flank region. Wire used his magic to carry the already running away foal from the ground and levitated him up to him. They were now face-to-face, the young male foal beginning to tremble in the air.

"My young boy, where were you going on such a fine evening?" He asked the foal with all seriousness left.

"Away." He replies in a stark lie.

"Where to? And please don't spare the details?" Wire began to grin at the boy devilishly and began to slowly levitate a butcher knife to the boy's face, shaking it bad and forth in sheer terror.

"Canterlot." He replies truthfully, "I won't let you do this to us. You're.. mad. You guys are..."

"Insane?" he replies back and with a sharp swing the foals life ended. Wire chopped the foals throat before he got to speak another word and threw him onto the crowd of people. He smiled as the people began to tear him into shreds, throwing heaps of bones and blood onto the ground and village.

After the horrible bloodbath all three of them cried out, "Tonight we rest and prepare, for the battle!"

"For the Battle!" everyone yelled back. While the whole village began to sing and chant at the mutilated foal's body, the elder three walked out of the Everfree Forest, now cloaked again.

"Never got to know the little ones name." Wire said, breaking the silence for the final time.

"In due time, they'll all be unknown."

* * *

><p>While the 'speech to battle' was occurring, the ponies began to finish their work. Pegasi went back to their houses on the clouds, the Unicorns went into small houses and the earth ponies trotted over to the barn. But, even though for a segregated town per se, it was allowed for other species to date and marry. No one truly knew why people went off to their groups of individuality, they just did.<p>

The sun began to set when two ponies, one an Earth pony and the other a Pegasus , just finished their own duties today.

"Tiring day I can say." The stallion said within pants of exhaustion. He began to stretch his wings and yawn, staggering as he tried to walk. He was a airy white Pegasus with a Fire-brick mane and his tail spiked like a flame. His cutie mark was drops of water evaporating in the sun.

"Tiring day for you, my ass." The other pony said, chuckling in his breath. "All you did today was lay on the clouds snoozing and _occasionally _taking control of the weather with the other Pegasi." He was a brown earth pony with a light yellow mane and tail with a shovel for his cutie mark.

The Pegasus laughed as his cohort began to chuckle too. "Shut up, Shov. I told you I did a lot today."

"Sure you did, Steam, sure you did."'Bullshit.' the earth pony replied. The two friends walked away from their workplaces together.

"Shov." Steam called out to him. He looked back at Steam rather irritated but keep his cool. "What?"

"Do you know how long we've been here?" He asks. The pony didn't know what to say. He shrugged his shoulder and replied, "What do you mean?"

"I meant," Steam asked, "can you remember how long it was when we first met? When the old and destitute ponies here didn't have a job to support themselves and their families? When no one knew what to do?"

The brown pony was shocked at his question but allowed him to go on, now standing in silence. "We fixed this place up from a few ponies to a herd to a town for all. God only knows how long until the peace finally dies." Steam stopped talking and began to walk home. Shov awoken from his trance by the words and galloped to the tired Pegasus.

"Wait!" He yelled at him. The Pegasus shook himself and look back at the rushing earth pony.

"What?"

"Of course I remember when we met. You're my best friend, man." The brown pony raised his hoof up, signaling the other to do so. Steam replied by raising his up and clacking the two hooves together like a fist.

"I'll see you later man." Steam said Shov how walking away.

"One more thing," Shov replied, "Let's just make sure the peace stays for now."

"Will do." Steam replied with a smile on his face.

The sun was finally set as the two ponies walked their separate ways to each other's homes. Steam walked in to see his wife there, smiling at him. She was a navy blue Unicorn with a water-like azure mane and tail, a basket full of water her cutie mark. He galloped to her and kisses her on the cheek, rubbing the unicorn's slightly large barrel. His yellow eyes Kettering her azure ones. They embrace each other for a moment until Steam begins to talk.

"So, how many weeks already are they?" He asks her, nuzzling her neck. The unicorn smiled and answered softly, "Almost 18 weeks, well that what the doctor said."

"Have I ever told how much I love you guys?"

"Oh, be quiet Steam. Now you're acting too cheesy." She replies back giving a small chuckle. The two cuddled together for what it seemed like an eternity to them. As minutes passed on, Steam began to speak again.

"You know what tonight is right?" He asked his wife with a stupid grin on his face. She blushed slightly and replied, "I'm too tired tonight, honey."

At this moment Steam began to laugh loudly. The unicorn looked at him with concern but also began to smile herself. "Wow. Not like that! Goodness, Aquaria, you have a mind of a teenager still." She gave him an angry look while he still laughed from what was happening.

He finally calmed down after a small slap from his wife on the face and began to talk once again, "I meant today is 'The Day of Newborn', where every upcoming family asks for Celestia's blessing for their foal's future."

"Oh my, I guess I kinda forgot." she let out a coy and nervous chuckle, getting up in embarrassment for forgetting. He smiles at her and begins to walk out, his wing extended to her body. They were both smiling, in love for the moments they had together.

The streets were narrow with little to no ponies on sight. Just light from other houses shined on or little shops which were still open. They walked, body to body, through the streets. At this time the moon was fully awoken from its slumber, gazing upon the blanket of stars from above, watching everyone in bliss. They walked on until they found a small stone shrine. The front of the oddity had a large scaled carved image of Celestia's cutie mark with stones all around it representing stars. They went in the earthly shrine and began to look for the main altar, where the ceremony shall commence. After a few minutes of looking and walking they found it in the farthest region from the entrance.

The altar was arranged in such a way the Princesses themselves cannot comprehend. Stoned carvings of the princesses lied there gracefully as statues while many different and exotic flowers were arranged perfectly in spectrums all around the altar. Light was shining in the room even though it was nighttime, a miracle of hers. They were both so much in awestruck that they nearly forgot why they were there. The image of the altar was too divine to look at from mortal eyes without forcefully staring at it.

Steam shakes his head into reality again. He grabs Aquaria'a hoof, waking her up from the trance, and began to walk up the altar. Each step was like an eternity to them as they now were trembling on the top, where the giant statue of Celestia was watching them.

Aquaria gulped, trying to find words to say while Steam looked at her reassuringly. He slowly grabbed her closer to him and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "You're going to be fine, just calm down. You have me."

"Ok." She replies back shyly, her heart now warmth in reassurance. She looked at the giant statue now before her eyes. She started to tremble again, but kept her cool.

"P-P-Princess," the unicorn began trying to maintain her emotions, "p-please allow our c-children to be part o-of t-his w-wo..." she stopped now beginning to cry. Steam walked back to her and hugged her. "I'll handle it honey." He told her. She replied back with a nod of approval and he began to stand up once again, looking at the statue. The Pegasus gulped then cleared his throat, still trembling. He calms down after a few minutes, maintains his balance.

"Miss Celestia, please take care of our children whenever their own hardships occur. Please let them be an amount to this world we love in, and let make other's lives better as well as themselves." He asked the statue now looking determined. They both walked out of the altar in relief and began to walk home to rest. But unbeknownst to anyone, the statue replied back in a booming yet comforting tone.

"My fellow followers, I have heard your pleas for your foals with great scrutiny, and I gladly approve. Your children would live up to be the best they can be. You will be surprised. And one more thing before I go: I will always be with them. When they are sick, when they are alone, and..." The final words of the statue lagged on but continues now in a more serious tone.

"And when you both die I will be with them." And thus the voice was no more and they were both too far to listen. The ponies were asleep in peaceful slumber, not knowing for what will occur in the end.

* * *

><p>Months have passed since the trademark speech from the Everfree forest and the presence of the altar. The bloodlust chants within the village of the forest echoed and shared the abundant trees and branches. Inside the village, battle was beginning. The blacksmiths were heavily working on smithing swords and daggers for close combat and arrows and bows for the archery team. The stallions were teaching the young male foals the art of battle and fighting while they too were in spar with each other. The mares on the other hand were making supplements and food for the upcoming battle. They were teaching the fillies how to cook and clean and get ready for any upcoming attack, usually using a pot or pan for defense or in difficult times, a kitchen knife. Everyone was on task with their own duties, but all of them had the same inspiration: to seek revenge on the people who did this to them in the first place.<p>

The elder three were looking down at the uniform village performing back-breaking work with determination on their faces. These three smiled at the village and walked away, hooves hitting the once warm ground as winter was approaching. They kept on until they reached the edge of the Everfree forest, locked in movement. The three sighed simultaneously and looked at each other, all of their eyes we're shined like emeralds.

"In one week, everything we have prepared for will happen." Blade finally whispered, breaking the tormenting silence. His voice was deep with a gritty sense. "The swords we make will be showered in our enemies blood, the bodies of the enemies wipeouts be piled high for all of Equestria to see. We would forever beckon people who lost their ways in life to us. We will get our revenge, their... _pacifica caede._"

The green unicorn chuckled in his breath to the Stevens and began to speak, "a wise man once said '_Si vis pacem para bellum_.'"

"The hell is that s'posed to mean?" Wire replied with a look of confusion.

"It means 'If you wish for peace, prepare for war', from a dead language and probably a dead world." A familiar voice replied. The voice walked closer to the three unicorns, revealing the coal-flanked pony himself.

"Amen, Axcoal. Amen" Blade said back, smiling at him. He shook Ax's hoof and went back looking upon the settlements not far from where they were. Ax began to look too in awe, looking at the marvelous sight before him. The sun was at dawn shining the small, peaceful town. Axcoal sigh and asked, "That's the place where we'll fight? Mighty small for such a big battle."

Plier raised his hoof, indicating a drink in his hand. He begins to drink the alcoholic beverage, giving 'ahhs' for each slurp.

"Come on, it's only dawn and you're already getting drunk." Blade jokingly says, hitting his foreleg on Pliers shoulder. He rolled his eyes and began to drank on, the others just laughing at his gesture.

"Alright, stop fooling around." Blade try to say while laughing at his friends motives. After a half hour the laughter stopped and silence creeped about again.

"Everyone should go back to bed, we need all the strength for later." Plier said pointing at Axcoal. Ax caught on what he said and began to tell the villagers what was happening. Immediately they calmed down and went back into their settlements. All was peaceful once again in the Everfree Forest, with the dream of the battle within everyone's mind.


End file.
